1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that functions as a roof rack that is attached to a vehicle's roof for transporting articles or cargo and the device can convert to other useful functions such as a framework used to remove a detachable hard top from the vehicle and also convert to canopy shade.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many sport utility vehicle (SUV) and pickup truck owners find that they lack sufficient capacity to transport articles such as surfboards, kayaks, and cargo. Owners turn to roof mounted carriers in order to increase the capacity of the vehicle to transport articles and cargo. Such roof mounted carriers, which come in varying architectures, are attached to the top of the vehicle.
Roof mounted carriers are very versatile in increasing the cargo capacity of the vehicle to which such carriers are attached. However, such carriers are a unitary function article in that they serve no other purpose other than increasing the capacity of a vehicle by providing a method to transport articles and/or cargo on the roof of the vehicle. However, the carriers tend to offer little further utility to their use. Often the user has other recreational intentions for a Sport Utility Vehicle (SUV) such as removing a removable hard top from the vehicle or setting up and securing a pop-up canopy to the vehicle for shade when recreational tailgating. Such additional needs can either be met by having an assistant aid in removing the hardtop or setting up and securing a shade canopy. However, such need resolutions either require time-consuming and often difficult manual labor on the part of the user or his or her entourage, or the carrying of additional cargo which may require sacrificing other desired articles from being transported.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device that can increase the overall utility of a typical roof mounted carrier so that the carrier has substantial utility to a user beyond the primary function of transporting cargo. Such a device must provide support for a variety of articles in order to reduce the need for time-consuming and difficult manual labor. Such a device must be of relatively simple construction and be easy to use.